Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Can You See That Werewolf?
Can You See That Werewolf? is the seventh episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise A werewolf and it's minions haunt Castle Town. Synopsis The full moon rises. A werewolf appears, and howls. Tons of wolves appear, and howl too. Then the werewolf and the wolves march to a castle. Inside the castle, a man is laying in his bed. Two wolves break in from the windows and growl at him. He stands up and runs away. He makes it to the door and opens it. But the werewolf is blocking his path. The man runs down to the basement, and breaks the window open. But a wolf sees him and chases him away. The gang is driving to Castle Town. Two wolves run to the windows and growl, and then they run off. Fred says "That was odd." The others agree. They drive up to a castle and meet Edison. He tells them he loves wolves, and he is friends with a dozen wolves. Then, a man named Nine comes over. He says that wolves are scary, and then he vanishes into thin air. Scooby and Shaggy go to buy food. They buy some food and start eating. Shaggy picks up his sandwich, when a wolf snatches it. They chase the wolf into a forest, and by this time it is night. The full moon rises and a werewolf, with the sandwich in his mouth, runs at Scooby and Shaggy. They run away. Scooby and Shaggy find Fred, Daphne, and Velma and tell them what happened. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy will search the forest, while Fred, Daphne, and Velma will search the rest of the town. Scooby and Shaggy are in the forest. They pick up a photo of a wolf. Just then, the werewolf comes running towards them and the chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the werewolf. He hits a tree and roars at them, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy pick up a photo of 12 wolves. They go to show it to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They find them and show Velma the clue. She says she solved the mystery, and Fred sets a trap. He whispers the plan to the others. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the werewolf. The werewolf slips on mud, and a tree falls over. The others run to Shaggy and Scooby, and unmask the werewolf. It is Edison. Velma says the wolves weren't the werewolf’s minions, they were Edison's friends. Fred says they solved the mystery when the werewolf dropped the photos. Edison says he wanted to be a wolf himself. The episode ends with Scooby playing checkers with a wolf. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Werewolf Suspects *Edison *Nine Culprits *Edison **Reason: To be a wolf himself. Notes\trivia Locations *Castle Town Quotes